The specific aim of the present proposal is to organize and conduct the Sixth Gordon Research Conference on Calcium Phosphates the week of June 27, 1983. Scientists from different research areas (dentistry, medicine, geology, pedology, oceanography, chemistry and physics) will have an opportunity to exchange information in an informal environment and to get acquainted with the changes in methodology and approaches that are taking place in this dynamic area of research. An attendance of 125 investigators is anticipated. At least two-thirds of the attendants are expected to be affiliated with health related research. The conference fosters interdisciplinary discussion of benefit to all the participants, with program topics that will be of special interest to scientists in health related fields.